


Dual

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Gags, M/M, Psionic Bondage, Wall Sex, psionic play, quadrant-flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst thing," Karkat states impulsively from his seat on the floor, "the <i>worst fucking thing</i> about this is how you always act like a smug little bitch even though the only reason you win, <i>ever</i>, is you spam the same fucking move a thousand times and trap me in a corner."</p><p>For the kinkmeme: Karkat doesn't believe that Sollux has two bulges, but learns about them firsthand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they're playing Super Street Fighter II, retro style, and Sollux is playing in ways specifically calculated to enrage. As Dhalsim, for example, he punches and kicks Karkat from a distance, teleports behind him once he gets really furious, gives him a noogie, then sets him on fire.
> 
> Karkat spends the entire time shrieking and whining that every move Sollux makes is cheap bullshit. After each victory, Sollux lets out an obnoxious, nasal little "eheheh" that would make anyone want to punch him. _Most sympathetic protagonists ever._

As usual, the argument begins after a gaming session. This time Karkat starts in because Sollux is predictably fantastic at fighting games, has just defeated him soundly for the twentieth time in a row, and the natural response is to snipe at him to let out a little venom. He knows it's stupid and immature and both of them will be embarrassed, is pretty sure that in the end Sollux will be sarcastically accepting his apologies, but the second the console goes off the words erupt from him anyway.

"The worst thing," he states impulsively from his seat on the floor, "the _worst fucking thing_ about this is how you always act like a smug little bitch even though the only reason you win, _ever_ , is you spam the same fucking move a thousand times and trap me in a corner."

"So now it's my fault you don't know how to block. I can't help that you suck," Sollux murmurs passively, getting up from his chair to put away the controllers. "Or that you're incredibly loud and annoying whether you lose or win. I just suffer all this for some reason."

"And I can't help that you suck at everything and have to win with cheap moves and cheating," Karkat retorts. "I just have to suffer because you're a goddamn unfair lying nooklicker."

"But what good is lying or cheating for things where you actually need skill?" Sollux asks, eyebrows lowering as he unplugs a controller wire from the fat grub lounging in front of his television. "I mean you're a shitty gamer no matter what you do, just like you're a shitty programmer, lying and cheating doesn't make anything you code functional, so-"

"Oh wow, yet another thing you're an asshole about!" Karkat interrupts as he jumps to his feet. "Way to stealthily work that in, brilliant segue, you're a fucking conversational ninja. So what else can you bring up to rub in my face-"

"Jesus, KK, you're...seriously the worst loser!" Sollux exclaims, mood flipping instantly from passive to aggressive as Karkat approaches. "It's incredible how whiny you get about inane shit," he snaps, eyes defensively flaring. "If you put some of the time and effort you put into your constant bitching into actually improving a skill, just imagine-"

"But why bother when you'll just keep spamming the same fucking move to piss me off, congratulations, it worked-"

"-I know nature was unkind to you and you're tiny and stubby all over like a grub, for example," Sollux continues in escalating irritation, "but your fucking glorious temper and personality really make up for-"

"-Pathetic, you're one to talk, with your stupid obvious lies about how amazing and doubly endowed you are. Skinny nerdy pompous fucktard-" Karkat adds, but Sollux lets out a harsh, disbelieving laugh that momentarily silences him.

"So you ask me private things about myself and turn them on me in arguments later and _I'm_ the pathetic one," he hisses, lightning tangling and knotting above his head. "I bet you've been waiting perigees to bring up _that_ little tidbit, you grubfisted douchebag, you're fucking _scum_."

"At least I'm not a liar!" Karkat retorts, standing on his toes to intrude more on Sollux's personal space, knowing it makes him uncomfortable. "God," he continues impulsively, knowing Sollux still has him at a disadvantage, "I fucking hate you sometimes." His lips draw back from his teeth in something that is almost a grin as he watches Sollux's eyes widen behind the shades, recognizing the sudden blackrom overture.

"Not half as much as I hate you, so petty over such asinine shit. It's a stupid game-" Sollux begins in a cold, shaking voice, trying to end the argument by returning to the original point, trying to stop it from going too far.

"But you never disagreed when I called you a liar," Karkat interrupts heatedly, needling him. "I'm right, aren't I? I bet no one ever called your bluff because no one can look at that hideous thing you call a body without going blind." A brief thrill of excitement runs up his spine as Sollux bares his sharp teeth in return. Pushing the psionic far enough to force him to slow down is a victory, but the anger Karkat evokes makes him want more than anything to push Sollux further.

"Fine, you want to see? Go on and call my bluff if you really hate me that much," he snarls, arcs of red-blue electricity flickering between his horns, "if you're so fucking obsessed, and when you're wrong I'll just show you what I can do with them."

"Fine," snaps Karkat, sweeping the argument into blackrom with irrational fury, "you're a stupid single-bulged grubfucking douchebag and your nook's probably big enough for-"

Karkat's body slams forward against the far wall with surprising force, his skull striking it with a harsh thud. For a moment he hangs in a daze until a thin hand slides up the back of his head, tapered fingers curling in his hair as Sollux lets out a sigh. Karkat starts to whirl around, already snarling and going for a weapon, but tendrils of red and blue light erupt from the walls to restrain his limbs before he can turn.

"Wrong answer, KK," Sollux murmurs near his ear, relieved and sedate after the release of psionic energy. "But you still get a prize. Or, rather, you get _two_ prizes," Sollux continues, fingers tight in Karkat's hair to keep him staring forward. "Which is really sort of the point, since there are two-"

"You're really killing the moment," Karkat informs him, then grits his teeth as the hand in his hair curls tighter and presses his face into the wall.

"Is there anything you don't bitch about?"

"Let me down and I'll write you an itemized list-"

Even though he intends to needle Sollux into action, the electricity that jolts Karkat's body still surprises him, leaves his limbs jellylike and quivering in the psionic restraints. It takes a moment for him to understand that his clothes are torn away. Once the fact of his exposure strikes him, though, the cold air on his skin and the faint, anxious echo in his bones, he shudders at the realization of Sollux's power.

"Or I could just shut you up," Sollux murmurs as he releases his grip on Karkat's hair, loosening the bonds. Flickering light encompasses Karkat's frame, lifting and twirling him lazily in the air as he flails his limbs to seek something solid; tendrils wind again around his wrists and ankles to pull his back against the wall, letting him face outward. The colorful light is solid but uncannily textureless, conveying no sensation but gentle pressure.

"Impressive?" the psionic asks, still fully dressed, mouth curving crookedly in the same familiar smirk.

"Yeah, tho athtonithing," Karkat lisps irritably, trying not to sound nervous or awed.

"You're such an asshole sometimes," Sollux remarks in irritation, moving his hands to flood Karkat's mouth with red light, pressing his tongue to his palate; a vibrating shock courses through him as he reflexively bites down, jolting his body roughly against the wall. He hangs dazed for a moment in the restraints, already painfully hard, tongue and gums throbbing around his teeth. "Wow, you're really turned on. Pretty fucked up, KK, you like that? So where else can I put it?"

"Unnnnn," Karkat whines as psionic energy floods his nook, buzzing faintly, and begins to expand as the force in his mouth diminishes. "Oh - oh what the fuck!" he snaps, voice going high and uncertain as it starts, slowly, to stretch him wider.

"Be glad I'm so charitable, doing all this gives me headaches. But I'll need room for both of these," he continues, continuing the slow expansion of psionic force as he takes off his own clothes. Karkat notes bitterly despite his distraction that Sollux turns around with strange modesty before stripping off his shirt and shucking the baggy jeans, kicking them into an untidy pile. His body is as lanky as Karkat expects, all gangling limbs and sharp angles, but as he turns back with a victorious smirk Karkat sees immediately that he never lied.

"Oh my god," he says in a strained voice as he stares at the hard bulges between Sollux's skinny thighs, one behind the other, a single set of shame globes behind them. "Powers and extra horns and this, what the fuck-"

"And bipolar disorder, insomnia, lisping, migraines, the screams of the imminently deceased. I'm so fucking fortunate." Sollux approaches the wall. "And here's your chance."

"For what," Karkat answers as levelly as he can with the light still growing inside him, so slow that even though he has never been so stretched and full the feeling is more surreal than painful. His strained body reflexively tightens when he thinks about it, a whine escaping from his mouth as he grits his teeth.

"To back out. Or do you really want these inside you?" Sollux asks softly in a surprisingly pitying voice as he presses the twin bulges against Karkat's stomach, runs thin hands up his sides, tickling with tapered fingertips the bumps of vestigial wiggler legs.

"F-f-fuck," Karkat stammers, overstimulated and writhing, legs reflexively twitching as though to close around the light that holds him open. "Yes," he moans, no longer sure whether he agrees for rivalry or desperate want as a thin hand closes around his bulge, and suddenly his tongue is pressed again to the roof of his mouth.

"Really," Sollux murmurs as he strokes, his hand so gentle on the shaft that the feeling is more frustrating than pleasurable. "I didn't think you'd be into this," he adds as he switches his attentions to himself. Both bulges secrete pale yellow fluid from their tips as he presses and strokes them together with practiced ease, rubbing the slick fluid copiously along the dual lengths, and the sight makes Karkat squirm and reflexively tighten again at the thought of taking them both. He gasps as he slides slowly upward.

"But I guess it's normal," Sollux says with a pointed smirk as he effortlessly lifts Karkat's body up and away from the wall, bending the smaller troll toward him and positioning himself between the glowing thighs. Karkat tenses, suspended in the air by nothing but psionic force; the feeling of fullness that overwhelms him as his body clenches around the light brings a groan from his lips, muffled by his own immobile tongue. He swallows with some difficulty as he wonders how deep the psionic force intrudes, how far inside him Sollux already is.

"I mean it's normal that I have you trapped against the wall again," Sollux continues quietly, looking down and reaching to work both heads against the entrance of the spread nook. Pressing them against the opening, stroking more slick fluid from their tips, he pauses and leans forward to look intently into Karkat's eyes. "Time to spam the same fucking move a thousand times."

Overcome by the sensation as Sollux pushes into his strained nook - the dual shafts are thicker together even than the psionic aura that readies him to take them - Karkat still manages to make a garbled noise of rage as his body spasms. Gentle hands glide over his hips as Sollux moves with strange slowness inside him. Quickly he realizes that the psionic is holding back despite his seeming blackrom, probably unable to bear consistent malice against him, and just as Karkat begins to find this idea reassuring the uppermost head rubs hard against his internal receptors.

"Hnnnnn!" he whines in a shrill, needy voice, shuddering as his hands clench into fists against the wall. The fullness presses Sollux harder against his receptors than anything has ever pressed, setting him off instantly, his entire body suddenly pulsing and shaking with want. He nearly screams in frustration as Sollux pauses to look up at him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks nervously. The stream of profanity Karkat attempts to shoot back at him comes out another garbled moan as he shakes his head, straining against the psionics that hold his arms. "You...like this?" he asks, and as Karkat feverishly nods his head the hands clutching his hips begin to tremble. "O-oh," he whispers in awe, experimentally pushing further while watching sweat break out on Karkat's face, "oh god, KK, that's..."

"Hnnnnn," he whines forcefully, furious, writhing in the restraints. Sollux shivers into merciful silence, hands tightening as he speeds up. Hot darts of pain shoot immediately up Karkat's spine and the soreness begins at once, but the pressure and heat send his nook into throbbing spasms around the dual bulges and this time he does scream, the noise coming out strangled and bizarre. His legs wrap around Sollux's bony hips to force him in deeper and he has no idea if Sollux is letting him or making him do it as desperate noises escape his throat.

"Ohhh, you're, it's so-" Sollux pants incoherently, eyes flickering in nearly painful brightness. Karkat lets out another muffled shriek as psionic pressure surrounds his ignored bulge, running in waves up its length. The feeling is perfectly timed with Sollux's thrusts and he writhes again, every panting breath a whimper, nearly fainting for a moment. "I-is it, are you ok-"

"Unnnh," Karkat manages, overwhelmed that the normally passive Sollux is capable of so much, and suddenly his hands are free.

* * *

Karkat's instinctive impulse is to lash out at Sollux and release the tension, to seize the psionic's throat and diminish the force that leaves his own body overstimulated and so vulnerable; his uncertain hands clench and unclench against the wall as heat and electricity build low in his abdomen like an unreachable itch, promising something terrifyingly incredible with every slide of the dual heads against his receptors, every tight wave of pressure that glides up his bulge. His violent urge to clutch Sollux to himself at that moment is equaled only by his pressing need to slice the psionic to bits, but as the bicolored eyes quizzically meet his own he succumbs instead to whimpering paralysis.

It takes him a delirious moment to realize that what holds him in place this time has nothing to do with psionics and everything to do with pity, Sollux flipping quadrants and taking him along. "Touch me," Sollux offers in confirmation, tentative and merciful, and with a muffled growl Karkat seizes his upper horns. The psionic's eyes flicker as he tilts his head down into the touch, shuddering as Karkat thumbs the inner curves.

"Nnnngh," Karkat moans in a pleading voice as Sollux suddenly slows his thrusts with a whine, obviously trying to delay an early climax. Some detached part of Karkat's mind thinks that Future Karkat will despise him for that sound, so openly needy, but in that moment - pressed floating against a wall with two bulges stuffing his nook, waves of psionic pressure massaging his pulsing shaft as his body trembles and burns with excitement - he cares less than ever about appearances. Pale red saliva escapes the corner of his mouth and he lets it go, both hands too occupied with Sollux's horns to bother wiping it away.

"S-should I...the gag, before we..." Sollux gasps, hair hanging damp in his face. Karkat shakes his head vehemently, letting out a muffled noise, playing along. "Really?" Sollux asks breathlessly, licking his lips, running a pale gray tongue over long teeth. "You like..."

"Mmm," Karkat answers, eyes widening as Sollux psionically slams his hands back against the wall again. Thin fingers tweak and roll his nubs as the bulges slide quicker inside him, and somehow being restrained is twice as exciting now that he knows Sollux is excited by doing it for him. For a moment he feverishly tries to decide whether he really likes it that much or he just likes having this effect on Sollux, this power, but as unexpected pressure rolls over his horns a surge of heat hits him and all capacity for thought abandons him in one desperate whine. He shudders and tightens his body around the bulges, the need heavy and immediate in his abdomen, and he can tell by the unsteady, desperate sound of Sollux's breath that it can't be far off for him either.

"Do it," Sollux pants, taking Karkat's bulge in a slender hand. Despite all the psionic tricks and the two shafts working inside him, the warmth and reality of Sollux touching him are what ultimately send Karkat over the edge with a stifled, sobbing moan at the intensity of the pleasure that sweeps up through him, writhing as his body spasms and bright red genetic material covers his belly. Sollux keeps his arms pinned but works him with quick strokes and slow thrusts before slowing and holding him steady, letting him ride it out as he whimpers and shakes in the restraints, his eyes tightly closed.

As he begins to return to coherence, his eyes snap instantly open at the sudden heat at the opening of his spread nook, wetness signifying the start of Sollux's finish. At his reaction the psionic starts to pull back, already forming a stammered apology, but Karkat wraps his legs tighter around the narrow hips and pulls him forward. "Mmnnn!" he gasps, shivering as Sollux floods his stuffed nook with heat that leaks out around the bulges with each shaking, keening thrust. He reflexively clenches tight to hold the genetic material despite the absence of pails, tilting his head back against the wall, shocked by the amount and his own capacity to take it.

"Oh," Sollux breathes unsteadily as his body relaxes, cautiously pulling out. "Shit." Karkat shivers again at the aching hollowness left behind, the numbness of his tongue as the pressure fades from his mouth.

"Fuck," he agrees as he tries to ignore the sensation of fluid draining from his body into the bucket as he pushes, the psionic energy that scrapes his own genetic material from his skin. "Wait, where did this pail-"

"The closet," Sollux murmurs, swaying. "Your eyes were closed."

"And where the hell are you taking me?" Karkat snaps suddenly, floating across the room.

"The recuperacoon, it has a filter." Sollux deposits him in the blue half with a sigh of relief. "And the pail goes to the load gaper." He sends it away with a disinterested hand motion and Karkat looks away in disgust, grimacing at the hollow, pulsing soreness of his body as he settles into the slime. "I need to sleep. My head hurts, KK."

"Oh no, and here I feel fantastic," Karkat retorts. "I could just hop right up and stroll the fuck around."

"You won't have to," Sollux answers, trudging to the recuperacoon. "Since I cleaned you up and put you in there. Because I'm not an asshole."

"Oh, really?" Karkat asks, reverting instantly to his customary defensiveness even though his voice is softer and hoarse with exhaustion. "Your asshole imitation's amazing then. Just flawless. It's like the role you were born to play, right up there with 'creepy fucking weirdo.'"

"Seriously?" Sollux murmurs, climbing into the red half. "So getting tied down and fucked with dual bulges turns you on, but _I'm_ the creepy weirdo." He grins suddenly, eyes half-closed. "Which would make us perfectly compatible, actually. It's sort of a compliment."

"I didn't do anything but agree to all the weird shit you obviously wanted because you're a fucking freak. Shit that you're way too good at, by the way. I bet you just sit around practicing on yourself constantly, no wonder you're a shut-in-"

"Not really. Since you tried to pull caliginous bullshit with me out of petty spite, I figured I would show you what you were asking for until you gave in." He smiles again, this time not sardonically. "But then you loved it. Eheheh, KK, the sounds you made. 'Nnnnngh,'" he whines, twisting in the recuperacoon, smile widening into a smirk as Karkat tightens his hands into fists beneath the slime.

"You bastard," he grates out, privately despising Past Karkat already, "you unbelievable nubslurping asshole-"

"It was incredible," Sollux interrupts, closing his eyes, still smiling. "Fucking amazing." Momentarily disarmed by the compliment, Karkat stares at him, hands relaxing. By the time he comes up with a devastating rejoinder and opens his mouth to deliver it, uncertainly working up his rage again, Sollux is already asleep.


End file.
